


猫，热咖啡和巴黎雨天

by annabaozi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	猫，热咖啡和巴黎雨天

巴黎似乎有种引诱人堕落的魅力。她一面是挣扎求生的普罗大众的平凡粗糙面孔，另一面则是奢华精致的艺术诗歌的倾世容颜，街道上的血腥肮脏与浓重香水气味浑然一体，习惯后你甚至不再会寻求将二者分离。  
现在巴黎下雨了。巴黎常常下雨，不是北美海岸呼啸的暴风疾雨，而是绵长连续的雨丝织成雨幕，缓慢深入这座城市的每一寸肌理，将那些混合的气味带到各处凝固进空气与大地。康纳甚至不觉得这是在下雨，这不过是巴黎的一部分，阴郁，湿冷，无论有没有太阳都一样。  
咖啡馆壁炉常年燃着火，康纳并不怕冷，或者说在他看来那堆火也不值一提，巴黎的冬天更像是浸入骨髓的某种感觉而非真正的寒意。  
现在他怕冷的法国男友正迷迷糊糊地从大床上醒过来，懒洋洋地趴在柔软的床上挪动了一下，听到外面的雨声抬了抬眼皮，像只真正的猫一样，缓慢又慵懒地朝他挪过来。现在是下午三点钟，亚诺从某件“与凡尔赛绅士会面”的任务里回来便倒头睡下，从卧室门前到床上一路都是他随意扯下的衣物。  
康纳的身体总是火热温暖，亚诺喜欢抱着他睡觉，或者不睡觉也可以，总之他喜欢抱着康纳，以至于北美导师常常在暴雪肆虐下的庄园里想起男友略带凉意的皮肤，甚至不切实际地认为自己应该分享自家火炉的温暖——在他看来巴黎的壁炉都那么精巧华丽却无精打采。  
现在亚诺跳下床撩起长及脚踝雪白睡衣的下摆，爬到他膝盖上，搂着他脖子把脑袋埋到情人颈窝，法国刺客棕色的发丝乱糟糟地堆在一起，扫到鼻尖一阵发痒，康纳忍不住笑起来，抚着亚诺软软的脸蛋让他抬头看向自己。浸润于巴黎湿气的法国人脸颊线条柔和，那双眼睛盛满整个世界的温柔和明亮。  
“我好困。”亚诺笑着握住康纳的手掌，“这天气真适合睡觉。”  
康纳凑过去跟他耳鬓厮磨，手掌沿着背下摸掐住柔软纤细的腰肢——那里凹进去一个绝妙的弧度，然后另一只手彻底掀起那件轻薄的长睡衣，光滑的天鹅绒落进他温热的手掌。亚诺没把原本的衣物全脱掉，这让他心里泛起了一点微小的波澜。  
他真讨厌这儿的绅士们。然而这种爱好并非优点全无。  
比如现在他从长袜的边缘伸进手指挑起，将它一点点褪下，法国情人比他白皙许多的肌肤此刻分外鲜明，那双腿肌肉匀称线条流畅，这会儿正略显紧张地压在他大腿上。  
康纳只让一边的长袜滑落到小腿上便放开手，他抱着仍然不太清醒的亚诺亲吻，唇舌热切地纠缠到一起，亚诺的舌尖上残留着一点儿酒气。  
他年轻的情人除了睡衣和长袜之外身上别无一物，两瓣挺翘的臀肉就落在他大腿上，而亚诺整个人还在他怀里不安地扭动，真像抱着一只猫，他想。于是他像安抚一只猫咪一样沿着亚诺的脊柱摸下去。  
亚诺喉咙里发出一阵咕噜声，整个人软绵绵地卧进他怀里。  
康纳的手指顺着臀缝探进去触摸到那个柔软温热的小穴，穴肉毫无阻碍地吞下他两根手指，里面渐渐情动湿润起来。然而坐在他身上的亚诺不安地扭动着，抱住他肩膀的手臂似乎不满地摇晃，整个人差点从他膝盖上摔下去。  
于是他只好另一只手圈住情人的腰好让他稳住，然后还不甚清醒的法国刺客又凑上来亲吻他，脸上还挂着迷茫又快乐的笑，这笑容让康纳想要他远离一切酒精，同时又很想亲自把他灌醉好好搂在怀里看他迷糊的样子。  
然而这些想法让康纳有点儿嫉妒，于是他不客气地往紧致的穴道里又添了一根手指，撑开内壁一路到深处按揉，激起亚诺喉咙里一阵高高低低的呻吟，黏糊如同奶猫的呜叫，他怀里的亚诺像糖果外表甜蜜内里绵软，再加上毫无气力的动作简直要顺着他的胸膛流淌下去。  
“康纳。”亚诺的领口大大敞开露出一半胸膛，上面已经染上玫瑰色的红晕，他身下被手指开拓的私处慢慢流出水液，沾湿了康纳的手指，而他只是近乎无意识地低声呢喃着年长情人的名字，那两个简短的音节在法国人的舌尖上卷起又吐出，带着近乎情色的温柔私密。  
康纳搂住他把他抱起，那些手指撤出去时亚诺发出一声微小的不满呻吟，随即就因为被填满的感觉而尖声抽泣起来，他骑在康纳身上如同驾驭一匹健壮的牡马，只不过乘骑的节奏全由马儿掌控，他不过是跟随着情人的节奏被颠簸起伏罢了。  
而那起伏的态势极度缓慢，康纳享受着巴黎阴冷雨天里缓慢绵长的火热情事，粗长阴茎极尽缠绵地磨蹭过甬道里每一分，停留在敏感点时毫不意外地让身上娇小的法国男人浑身颤抖，后穴用力收紧吮吸他，从大腿根部的软肉到脚趾泛起一阵又一阵甜蜜的波浪，亚诺的阴茎紧贴在他自己的小腹上却无暇顾及，他只是有些无措而迷茫地抱紧康纳健壮的臂膀，时不时因为某次的过于深入发出一声细小的尖叫，金棕色的眼睛里蓄满泪水。  
“不。”亚诺颤抖地吐出一个音节，康纳发现在他每一次托起亚诺挺翘的臀部时法国人都变得越来越无力，几乎已经没法用脚尖支撑自己，张开的红润双唇没法合上，因为最近的某些“交际任务”亚诺把胡须和多余的毛发剃得干干净净，现在的他在康纳眼中仿佛凡尔赛宫中的美丽少年，偶尔流露出的迷茫无辜实则是无意识的引诱。  
“你会喜欢的。”通常康纳在床上很少说话，这次他的回答同样简短。他握住两瓣臀肉朝两边分开，更加用力地操弄进去，龟头抵住某块软肉研磨。。  
这次回答他的是亚诺一阵急促的喘息，康纳甚至能感觉到气流通过胸腔时产生的震动。法国人还穿着长袜的脚尖在地毯上划过，他的猫咪发出更多的呜咽，摇晃着脑袋射了自己一身。  
他把还没回过神的亚诺整个抱起来压到窗上，窗外是巴黎浓重阴郁的雨天与雾气，几乎看不清那连绵无尽的建筑。而这时亚诺的泪水终于流下来，它们顺着法国人的脸庞滴落到雪白睡袍上消失不见，亚诺的睫毛缓慢地眨了眨，眼睛迷离不清地看向康纳。  
“快。”他说道。  
康纳终于听从了他的意见，抬起他双腿缠到腰上用力快速地进出，把那些呻吟撞得支离破碎，亚诺被他抱在怀里反复尽情揉捏，窗外阴郁渐渐消失不见，只留下法国刺客脸，那双眼睛正盯着他，情意几欲满溢而出。  
高潮时亚诺几乎失去意识，那些混合的液体沿着腿根流下，沾染了腿上早就褪到一半的长袜，康纳抱着他回到宽大的雕花扶手椅上，轻而易举地将他揽入怀中，一边亲吻舔舐着他——从鼻尖，唇角直到下巴再如此往复，一边慢慢地，动作轻柔饱含爱护地让那些织物从亚诺腿上滑下，最后握住情人的足踝让他蜷缩着卧进自己怀里。  
正如抱着一只性格温柔的猫。  
亚诺的胸腔震动着发出一阵包含满足和睡意的呼噜声，在他怀里闭起眼睛睡着了。大概直到从浴室出来都不太会醒过来。  
康纳不太喜欢巴黎，但他和亚诺都同意巴黎雨天的咖啡馆很适合他。


End file.
